Tenipuri Lovelife?
by The Queen in Black
Summary: Just a few one-shots of you, dear reader and some of the tennis cuties. (Any requests? Just leave some on the uh, reviews section/PM me) [REQUESTS CLOSED FOR THE MEANTIME] [ON HOLD]
1. Chapter 1: Atobe Keigo

**Atobe Keigo.**

The King of Hyotei. The only heir to the Atobe Corporation.

Superb talent in tennis. Superb brains. Superb looks.

But a total _jerk_.

And you caught his interest.

You caught the attention of this_ oh-so-great_ Atobe.

Not because of your looks, not because you got the brains (though you curse Math), not because of your money (if you had).

But because of your attitude.

You didn't worship his every step, every move he made. You didn't fawn over the guy just like what most girls do.

Neither were you a little too indifferent towards the dude. You didn't hate him, because, come on let's be real.

_**Hate** is a strong word._

You were his classmate, seatmate even. You treated him as if he were a normal person (duh?). You called him your friend after some time.

You didn't mind his arrogant nature, it's a part of him you can't remove.

But control.

True, it gets on your nerves. But when you get used to it, it'll be nothing.

Well, if he becomes extreme you just hit him at the back of his head.

Worse (or maybe best), kick him.

His face.

His _gorgeous_ face.

You didn't mind the jealous gazes of his _oh-so-adoringly-rabid_ fans.

'Let them die of jealousy. I don't care.', you had once blurted out with a chuckle, while chilling with the Hyotei regulars.

This made the King like you more.

He made moves on you, but you were a simpleton and just...

Wasn't ready for this.

You never removed the fact the he would always be too good for you.

Sure, you liked him for him being Keigo and not for what his surname is.

His looks and wealth are just a bonus, you thought.

And so he made you feel that you were the best thing that's ever happened to him.

With one, big, confession (use your imagination. Make it as extravagant as ever).

To finish it all off, he gave you your first kiss of a lifetime.

He whispered, "Do not ever think that you're never good for Ore-sama."

"Because you are the only one who would befit the King."

"**My Queen**."


	2. Chapter 2: Tezuka Kunimitsu

**Tezuka Kunimitsu.**

Seigaku Tennis Club Captain. Seigaku's Pillar or Support.

Out of this world tennis. And his brains are something.

But a total stone (toast).

And you somehow became this stone's (toast's) source of everyday energy and sunshine.

He thought of you at first as a noisy girl who seemed to have no possibility of ever being serious at all.

But he was _wrong_.

When you two got paired up for a very demanding task (it was your favorite. hint: math), he feared or rather, doubted that you would cooperate at all.

And you proved him wrong.

He had told (more like, asked of) you to just leave it all to him with an exasperated sigh.

The look you gave him was scary. Very. Scary.

You flicked his forehead and warned him never to say that again.

You hated it when people act like that around you.

'I may be the craziest, most carefree girl you know but believe me when I say that I want to help and I can help and I can be serious about things.'

After a few moments of silence, you cleared your throat and smiled sheepishly, apologizing.

'Well, learn how to loosen up. You'll get wrinkles. Also... please don't give me your legendary one hundred laps around the court. Ain't got that stamina unlike you guys.'

And this made him fall.

For you.

Also, he realized that because of you.

His 'Yudan sezu ni ikou' madness failed.

_He had let his guard down._

Yes, you might not realize that you are his ray of sunshine because well, he is a totem pole of a person so he doesn't speak much.

_But actions speak louder than words. _

* * *

**A/N: I had to change few things here. So yeah, it would seem more Tezuka-like.**


	3. Chapter 3: Kikumaru Eiji

**Kikumaru Eiji.**

1/2 of Seigaku's Golden Pair. Awesome Acrobatics player.

Mukahi Gakuto of Hyotei's rival _forever_.

And of course, your ultimate _best_ friend. Well, best guy friend to be exact.

Who _wouldn't_ be friends with this friendly, playful, sweet-tempered, outgoing, cat? I mean, _person_?

Ouch, best friend zone for him, eh?

You have known each other for years. I mean, what's wrong with a few yards away from his house right?

He taught (tried to teach) you tennis, acrobatics and all the things he were good at.

But you just weren't meant for those.

Especially at _cooking_. He reminded himself not to let you step foot in their kitchen _ever again_.

And you hated bugs. Well, more like scared.

Despite your many differences, your friendship still remained strong.

As a cliche part, you had to move to another place. And the two of you seldom see or talk with each other.

You didn't have cellphones back then, sad to say.

At first, he too, just thought of you as _his_ cute little bunny, I mean _buddy_.

But hey. You two are teens now. What else could happen?

Well, you two just happened to bump into each other in a certain pet shop.

Any idea what happened next?

Yeap. Bearhugs. Bearhugs everywhere. Ultimate bearhug!

It was a big, happy reunion. And of course, the others (Seigaku tennis regulars) had thought you were his secret _girlfriend_.

You swore your face was red as his hair the moment they said that.

You told him a certain acrobatics player reminded you of him. Yeap, you're in Hyotei so obviously it's Gakuto.

He asked you who was better but then you said it has been a long, long time since you last saw him play.

So you promised you'd cheer for him during the Regionals when they will go against Hyotei.

You were hated the day after that said match. So you urged your parents to go back to where you once lived.

Yay, welcome to Seigaku. Oh, wanna know what happened during the said match?

Well, as Eiji was about to give the finishing blow, he said this.

"**Zannen, Munen... _Aishiteru_~!**"

After landing on the ground, he aimed his racket at you and grinned.

Like I said, you became hated. One, you were cheering for Seigaku when you should cheer for Hyotei.

Two, who knew Eiji had fangirls too?

Anyway, at least you were _the one and only girl_ for him.

I forgot to mention, that phrase's meaning was this.

'Too bad, no regrets... _I love you._'

* * *

**A/N: Sorry if this was somehow late. For mewmewlover23! I don't know if this was okay. *sweat-drops* I hope you like it! :)**


	4. Chapter 4: Echizen Ryoma

**Echizen Ryoma.**

Prodigy _with_ an attitude but skills that are unmatched.

...This dude has a lot of nicknames too.

Prince of Tennis. Samurai Jr. Super Rookie of the East. Super Freshman. Seigaku's Pillar of Support. Heralded Newcomer.

(_breathes_) Ochibi. Chibisuke. Koshimae. Brat. Idiot Son.

Phew, and of course _your boyfriend._

Everyone thought he would end up with _Sakuno_ because it was obvious that she liked him. And man, his seniors _ship_ them too.

Let's just say you two met, one fateful day by a vending machine.

'That Ponta is mine. I got here first.' you told him as your hands bumped together, while trying to insert the money for the drink.

It was _the_ last Ponta.

Thank Ponta for what your relationship is right now.

Anyway, of course you fought for the damn drink via tennis.

You managed to be at par with the dude and it amused him.

Bleh, you weren't that serious at first but when he suddenly used the twist serve on you...

'Oh for the love of Ponta, I'll be serious now.' you tied your hair up into a high ponytail.

He smirked, noticing it. And he sort of... _liked it_. You looked good in it.

In the end, you lost to him. He got the Ponta and he became your nemesis from that day on.

I forgot to mention, you just came back from America.

You moved in to an apartment, got into a school called Seishun Gakuen.

Yay, chaos shall ensue.

'I'm going to be your new classmate. Please be good to-_PONTA FREAK_?!'

You two were classmates. He sat by the window (cliche), near the back.

You saw him, but not his pinkish cheeks as his eyes widened, seeing you again.

He didn't quite understand why he suddenly felt like that.

Eventually, you found out he was a regular of your school's tennis club. You befriended his uhm... two number one fans? Sakuno and the noisy one.

You always wanted a rematch from him, and in return he would have to treat you Ponta. (Who's the Ponta freak now?)

I mean, you've had a match with the rest of his teammates, except Tezuka though.

Maybe he's had enough of super freshmen.

You always came with them during their matches, not (just) to cheer but also to observe.

You were fascinated by the different skills and techniques those tennis players have.

One fine day, you asked for a dang rematch when the Nationals ended, after acquiring all the needed information.

Ew, creepy. So Inui. Just kidding.

Yup, he didn't expect it would end up as a draw.

Both of you didn't expect there were people who were watching your match. Let's say his rivals were there.

'So... what now? It's a draw so... It's unfair for me...' you muttered, shaking hands after regaining some energy.

He smirked. 'Mada mada dane.' You rolled your eyes at him and scoffed.

Shamelessly (people were still there), he pulled you to him and hugged you.

He whispered something by your ear, not minding the teasing of...the others.

'You've got ways to go to defeat me in tennis. But I wonder how you defeated me by making me fall for you?'

Blush. Blush.

'I'll treat you to something better than just a Ponta.'

Blush. Blush. Blush. Smile.

'Whatever, you _Ponta Freak_.'

* * *

**A/N: For VeryCoolPerson. Hope you like this! :)**


	5. Chapter 5: Sengoku Kiyosumi

**Sengoku Kiyosumi.**

The happy-go-lucky dude. Yup, that's why people call him the 'Lucky Sengoku' right?

Yes, he is a huge flirt.

Super duper huge flirt. And you disliked him for that.

You were just happily strolling around the beach when you bumped into him. I mean, hey, you appreciated his help and all that.

But he didn't need to flirt with you. There were like, three or four girls around him.

No way were you joining that harem.

You rolled your eyes at his petty attempts of flirting with you.

Let's say you were the first girl to ever turn him down.

He became disappointed, and confused.

Nobody turns down Sengoku... well, maybe Akutsu does. But I'm getting off-topic.

He felt like he ran out of luck when you ignored him.

Just like what happened when he lost to Kamio.

He reinvented his tennis, yeah he took boxing lessons, remember? That makes him not-so-lucky anymore.

So he just says 'Lucky!' because that's his catchphrase.

So he did the same with his... flirting.

He only made moves on you. And he desperately tried hard not to be distracted with other cute girls.

The more he becomes determined with making you fall for him, the more he gets attracted to you.

So when he had the chance to say it, he confessed to you.

At first, you thought it was just another one of his lame jokes and him teasing you.

But when you looked at him straight in his eyes, he was so serious it left you speechless.

He used this opportunity to give your lips a peck. It was his lucky day to confess anyway.

Wait. It reminds me of Kiseki no Sedai's Sharpshooter, Midorima. The megane-green-haired dude who was so addicted to lucky items and all that.

Oops, wrong anime.

_Like I said, I shall stick to Tenipuri. _

'_**Lucky**_~! You're finally **mine**~!'

* * *

**A/N: For VeryCoolPerson again :) This was kinda short? hahaha. **


	6. Chapter 6: Ootori Chotarou

**Ootori Chotarou.**

1/2 of Hyotei Gakuen's Silver Pair.

Your tall, kind, respectful, considerate, understanding, polite, soft-spoken...

Let's just say Ootori is a young lad who's so angelic.

As in, really angelic.

You two were close friends. He'd play the piano or the violin and you would sing. Or sometimes, you two would play together.

Like the majority of the student body, you were one of Atobe's adoring fans.

You tried hard to avoid that subject with him, because well, knowing him he dislikes talking about anything related to such 'love'.

There was this event, that Atobe agreed to have one girl to be his girlfriend for a few months.

Hah, wow, I know right? Who does that?

Atobe does.

Time skip, it has been two months since you and Atobe were _dating_... and it's not progressing as you thought it would.

You _were_ faithful to your senior, it was obvious, but... you feel like he's just doing this for fanservice. (it is fanservice duh?)

You've been receiving death threats from the fans that were so jealous.

This lessened Atobe's appeal to you.

You couldn't tell this to Ootori, you didn't want to.

When you were with him, you somehow try to become happy about it.

And you found his smile like a virus. He's too cute for it, you thought.

So whenever you feel down, you'd either go to the music room or go to the garden and make music.

There was this one time, he was feeding some birds by the garden and he happened to hear you playing.

He followed the music, leading him to a tree where you sat under, playing with some tears escaping from your eyes.

His eyes widened seeing you there.

Eventually telling him everything, he felt concerned. He pat your back though he wanted to hug you. If it weren't for his respect to the tennis captain.

'I'm tired of it, Chou-kun. My faithfulness made me seem blind.'

'I believe you. Someone else deserves your faithfulness.'

He smiled at you before placing a kiss on your forehead.

'I like you.'

Next thing that happened, obviously Atobe let you go, like a ladykiller does.

And you were happier than ever.

'I love you too, Chou-kun.'

* * *

**A/N: For VeryCoolPerson! And about the Ryoma chapter, I really counted every five lines and the times you said 'Aww'. XDD**

**Amanda - Really? Haha, same here. And thank you again!**


	7. Chapter 7: Marui Bunta

**Marui Bunta. **

The (self-proclaimed) genius of Rikkai.

A (fat) sweet-loving guy who's playful and carefree out the courts, but somewhat arrogant in his skills and abilities.

That is why he is the self-proclaimed genius, right?

You were a fan of the guy, but unlike the other girls who you know, always give him sweets and all that stuff they buy at shops, you were different.

You usually didn't show your affection towards the guy.

You were a very awesome baker and (some of) your classmates always asked help or tips from you when they plan on baking Marui a cake.

It was your job anyway.

I mean literally, you're the one who bakes the cakes at Marui's favorite cake shop.

One, it was nearest to Rikkai and two, your cakes are delicious.

And you didn't know he loves your cakes.

One time, you got awfully sick and had to go absent.

Both in school and at work.

You wanted to at least show up at your work place because you wanted to do something.

But your mother wouldn't let you.

Later that day, Marui dragged Jackal, his best friend, along with him to the cake shop.

'You promised to treat me to cake today, Jackal. The cakes here are delicious, no, awesome, no... _heavenly_!'

Buying him his all-time favorite, he was so happy.

'I wish I could meet the one who bakes these cakes.'

Taking a bite, he felt disappointed. He frowned and Jackal noticed this. 'What's wrong?'

'It's not the same.'

'What?'

'I said, it's not the same. Where's the owner of this shop?'

Marui stood up and went to the owner who was actually the one by the counter.

'I'm sorry to disappoint you sir, but the one who bakes those cakes is sick and can't work.'

Like a boss, he asked for your address.

'I'm afraid I can't just give you our employee's information.'

'Look, sir, you do notice that I'm always the one who goes here everyday to eat, right?'

'You wouldn't want to lose a regular customer, would you?'

The owner had no choice but to give him your address.

He gave his leftover cake to Jackal who in returned sighed at his friend's actions.

'Why did you ask for the address?'

'I'm going to their place and take care of the person who bakes my cakes. So that person can work again.'

Another sigh. 'How are you even sure they'll let you in or something?'

Silence. Pop. It was Marui's gum.

'By the way, _she_ was absent today.'

Marui stopped in his tracks and looked up at the bald dude. 'She's sick?'

'Guess so.'

Marui shrugged anyway and continued to make his way towards your house.

Seeing it, Jackal seems to have recognized your home but shook it off, thinking it might just looked like it.

Besides, they took the long way to your house.

Ringing the bell, your mother walked towards the door to open it.

'Kuwahara-kun? My, what are you doing here at such an hour?'

Marui looked at the two of them with a confused face. He sent Jackal a look that said, 'You know each other?'

Your mom let them in anyway, offered a few snacks to the two.

'We're sorry to barge in to you at this time. Uhm, is _she_ still sick?'

She then explained that you forgot your umbrella the day before and had to run home under the heavy rain, making you sick.

'Because of that, she was absent. Both in school and at work.'

'At work, you mean?'

'The nearest cake shop to your school.'

Marui wasted no more time and quickly walked to your room, only to find you on the floor, doing the homework for that day and writing down some new recipe.

'M-Marui-kun? J-Just how...?' You blushed since you were in your sleepwear and your hair was messy too.

He went beside you and blushed as well, before wrapping his arms around you and kissing your cheek.

'Wh-why are you...?'

'I-I'm not really all good when it comes to taking care of people.' He started to speak.

'But I know that sick people need tender love and care.'

'So get well soon and bake me your sweet, sweet cakes made with love.'

You looked at him with wide eyes once again.

'J-Just...how did you know where I live?'

He just smirked proudly and said his beloved catchphrase.

'Dou, tensai-teki?'

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the delay. tbh, I'm not really all that familiar with Marui's character sooo, i don't know if he's in-character here. haha! **


	8. Chapter 8: Kirihara Akaya

**Kirihara Akaya.**

Rikkai's Second Year Ace. The Junior Ace. The _Devil_.

And the Seaweed Head.

But for you, it seems like he was an Angel.

Your Angel.

He was the worst when it came to English though. And you were the opposite.

The teacher made you the guy's tutor, much to his dismay.

He didn't like you.

For him, you seemed like a female version of Sanada. But a less noisy and slapper type.

He didn't like you because you didn't _seem_... _fun_ nor _cheerful._

Well, you were but you were just afraid of being judged or something like that.

Because, you know what society says. If you're too cheerful or friendly, you're fake.

So you promised him that if ever he passes the upcoming quiz in English, you'll treat him.

He hesitated at first.

Then you added, 'I'll treat you to anywhere or to whatever you want.'

He beamed at you. 'Well, you're not so bad as _fukubuchou_ after all!'

You frowned as he stood up and left you for tennis practice.

It was quiz day then, and knowing you, you were able to finish answering ten or fifteen minutes after the paper was given to you.

You took a glance towards your 'student' who was sweating, but looked determined.

He really wanted some free stuff. Also, since his seniors always teased him and Marui always got to Jackal first.

You suppressed a chuckle at his face.

Hopefully, your efforts would not be in vain.

One fine morning, while you were walking towards the classroom, he saw you and ran up to you with all smiles.

'H-Hey, what's wrong with you so early in the morning?'

He showed you his test result. He barely passed the test but it was worth it, you thought.

'To the game center right after tennis practice! Oh, and some sushi too!'

Before you could say anything, he dashed off while some people who overheard your conversation had stared at you.

They thought you two were going on a date.

You wish.

So you waited for him to finish tennis practice, and his seniors were giving him a strange look.

He dragged you towards the game center. 'So, you play that one?' you asked.

'I like that game. Now let me show you how awesome I am when it comes to it.' you gave him a smirk and he raised his eyebrow.

Yup, check the scores. You were ahead of him by... twenty points.

You laughed. 'Hey Kirihara-kun! If I win this round again, you have to buy us the food!'

'I'm was going easy on you! You're no fun!'

'Me? No fun? Think again, Seaweed Head!'

You two were creating a lot of noise in the already noisy game center.

And for the first time, he won against you.

'Finally! Now you get to buy the food.' you scowled at him as you guys walked towards a near shop.

He just realized he really did have fun with you. 'I guess you're better than fukubuchou.'

You flipped your hair. 'Of course I am. I'm just serious when it comes to school... but once it's over I'm like this.' you grinned at him.

He blushed, taking the sushi in his mouth. 'You should always do that.'

'Do what?'

'Smile. Y-you look pretty when you smile.'

You blushed, then took a sip of your drink. 'So... it's getting late now, Kirihara-kun. We should go home.'

Before you part ways, you spoke to him. 'Well, it was fun, really, very fun. I was surprised you didn't go Bloodshot mode when you were always losing.'

You chuckled and waved him goodbye, turning around and walked away.

He stared at your retreating figure... and smiled.

_'I like her. And I'll dye her red...with _love_.'_

* * *

**A/N: Here, it's Kirihara, VeryCoolPerson. I guess this had a crappy ending? I don't know. And a bit...OOC-nes? Don't you think? haha.**

**PucePanda: I'm glad you liked Eiji's! XD I always thought the last line was corny hahaha! XD**


	9. Chapter 9: Sanada Genichirou

**Sanada Genichirou.**

1/3 of Rikkai's Sannen Bakemono and their Emperor.

Well, mostly, _your_ Emperor.

And you were _his Empress_.

A very naughty Empress at that. You liked playing 'games' with him. His reactions amuse you.

And this, sort of made him want you more.

This time around, you plotted to see how he would look like if he went jealous.

Quickly, you dialed for his best friend's number and a certain Trickster's.

Yeap, the Child of God, Yukimura Seiichi and Niou Masaharu.

You three kind of related or just suddenly becomes a team whenever it comes to 'bullying' or 'torturing' Sanada.

'Well, since tomorrow's _his_ birthday, I'm planning on giving him... a small, _surprise_.'

You could literally see and hear the smirk in the platinum-haired man's reply.

'Spill it.'

You planned to go on 'forgetting' about his birthday (since well, let's face it. You don't even remember the first 'date' you and Sanada had).

'Well, I just want to see him jealous. Like, I'll ignore him the rest of the day and well just hang out with you guys.'

The blue-haired sadist spoke. 'What's my role in this?'

You smirked. 'Well, I wouldn't want you to torture me if you see me 'playing with Sanada's feelings'. I'm just, let's say, asking for your permission on this one.'

'I allow you, then. Don't worry, I'll make sure Sanada will be around the two of you.' he replied.

'_Puri_~ So tomorrow?'

'Yeah.' the two other men hung up on you and you lied down your bed.

'Ah, this should be fun.'

The next day, Sanada waited for you by your house's door. He always did this. Going to and from the school, he would always accompany you.

Before you opened the door, you hit your face a little bit before mumbling.

'It's showtime.'

You put on the best bored expression you could and didn't even bother greeting him good morning.

Something new, he thought. And different. His eyebrows slightly furrowed when you just kept silent all the way to school.

He was about to ask you what was wrong but when Niou went in sight, you suddenly jumped happily, shocking him again.

The Trickster raised a brow when you called out his name and you winked at him.

Niou raised his hand up for a high-five and you went along with it. Then when you hit his hand, he gripped it and pulled you into a hug.

You giggled. You are so going to give Niou something after this.

Sanada felt something weird tugging at his chest and frowned.

He has seen you hug Seiichi yet it didn't bother him. But when it came to Niou.

Oh, there is something. And it was his damn birthday.

He walked closer to the two of you and cleared his throat.

'Let's go to class now.' he told you and was about to grab your hand out of Niou's grasp when you stopped him and answered in a bored tone.

'Nah, I can't go with you today. Niou and I have something to talk about. Catch up with you later, bye!'

You sped off and watched his reaction from the corner of your eyes.

'I need see more of that face.'

* * *

It went on like that for the whole day.

You being indifferent towards him while you purposely 'flirted' with Niou.

Let's see.

You ignored him during class, passed by him at hallways, didn't go to lunch with him, didn't hang out with him during the club period.

And you still have yet to greet him a happy birthday.

He always saw you with Niou. Even if he went to Yukimura to somehow... forget about the pain he felt in his chest, he and the sadist would end up going to where you were.

You were truly enjoying this day.

Finally, at the end of their tennis practice, you decided to end it already. You waited for them to open the club room's doors after they've changed.

When Niou came out, you shook your head a bit to say that it was over. He nodded.

'So Niou, let's go!'

He raised a hand up. 'Nah, I just received a text from my girl. She wanted to hang out with me so yeah. Sorry babe. I'll get back at you next time, puri~'

You rolled your eyes and hit his shoulder lightly. 'Yeah right, and stop it with the babe thing. Now go away.'

Once he left, Yukimura came out afterwards and just held his sadistic smile in place.

You just shrugged it off and went back in the club room to see Sanada leaning on the lockers.

'I thought that Niou would never stop.'

You chuckled and made your way closer to him.

'Aw, were you jealous?'

His eyes widened for a tiny bit as they looked back at your naughty ones, while you held the same naughty grin.

Then it hit him.

It was you all along.

'_Tarundoru_!' he yelled, and you felt his hands grip your arms a little tighter.

He started to blush lightly as he leaned in closer to your laughing face.

'Happy birthday, Genichirou~'

He spared you a naughty smirk that only you were able to see and it...

Turned you on.

_'I believe I should _punish_ you with something that _hurts more_ than a _thousand slaps_.'_

* * *

**A/N: YAY! Happy birthday to Sanadabanana and to myself as well. *evil laughs* Yes, Sanada and I are birthday twins and I really feel so Tarundorumazing about it. Also, it's awesome how it turned out to be a birthday fic for him haha! Oh and this is for itte'sasprite. Hope ya like it!  
**

**I'm sorry if the other requests are going to take long. Also, once school starts I might not be able to post them here on but instead in my page. The link's in my profile so yeah, please do check it out~!**

**Nagi Magi: It was? It did? o m g thank you! *happy dances***

**Miki: Same goes for me. haha! I can't believe it all just started with me getting sleepy over a boring event that had no wifi at all, and my phone with 100% battery. XD Anyway, I'll take note of your requests and please be patient in waiting for them. Thank you~!**


	10. Chapter 10: Niou Masaharu

**Niou Masaharu.**

Rikkai's Trickster. Most Troublesome Guy. Con Artist of the Courts. Genius Swindler.

And you became his partner in crime.

If you know what I mean.

Well, your story with him's quite simple.

You had some Yukimura-blood in you; yes, you're the Demigod's cousin that transferred to Rikkai to look after the blue-haired sadi-I mean, _angel_. So that means you're quite the sadist (_angel_) as well.

Interested in a new test-subject, yes that's you, he planned on playing a prank on you. Like, a majestic and never-before seen prank.

So you decided to give him a taste of his own medicine, without telling your cousin of course.

Or anyone, for that matter.

Little did he know that you were one with amazing strategic skills.

Managing to avoid each of his pranks, you made him try harder and harder.

Until he realized that he likes you.

He likes it how you make him go to such lengths just to make you fall into his trap.

You too didn't want to admit that you like the guy.

He can even imitate Seiichi during practices. And his mysterious side really makes you curious.

It's like you're tempted to know more. Tbh, it is really tempting.

He is Niou after all.

And then, just one random afternoon, this happened.

'I'll stop playing pranks on you already.'

'What?'

He pulled you in and whispered by your ear, and feeling his hot breath made you shiver. He smirked and nibbled on your ear for a while.

You wanted to push him away but his strong arms were around you, and well, you actually liked the feeling.

'I said,_ I **want** you to be **my** partner-in-crime_, puri~'

* * *

**A/N: Long time no update! *sweatdrops* Sorry guys! Btw, VeryCoolPerson here is one of your requests again! :) And hurray, school starts on 23rd of June so got way more time ;) Then I added a few things in Tezuka and Marui's chapter because when I reread it I thought it was pretty lame and lacked their catchphrases.**

**amanda: Omg! Yes, the 7 minutes in heaven part! :O I'll be working on it one day, when my head decides to get perverted for a while.**

**Nagi Magi: Aw, it means your mind works very very well my dear. ;} Thank you and glad you liked it!**

**itte'sasprite: I'm glad to know that yipeeee! Hahaha!**

**Miki: Thank you and I do hope so too. haha :)**


End file.
